


Abandoned

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asexual Character, Battery - Freeform, Bigotry, F/F, F/M, Homoromantic, corrective rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana falls in love... but hateful world compells her to change herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

"I can take the pain just long enough  
that I am numb..."  
\- Apocalyptica ft. Cristina Scabbia (S.O.S. (Anything But Love)

Morgana kissed Morgause goodbye and departed home. She loved her golden darling and her love recognized no boundaries. Except... Morgana was homoromantic asexual. Which didn't matter, 'cause so was Morgause. They loved each other with love that was far more than love - they just needn't to shag each other to prove it.  
Morgana arrived home. "How was your day, sweetheart?" asked mother. "Fine," replied Morgana, still blissful by that time... for the last moments. By tomorrow Morgana won't have known anything but shame and pain anymore. "Great. I have met a very sweet gentleman today. He might be the right one for you." "Mom," interrupted Morgana, her voice angry and offended, "I told you I don't love boys. I told you so many times I do love my Morgause." This is pointless, thought Morgana. She knew what would follow. Two hours of "it's just a phase" bullshit. Sure, tell me how do you know my sexuality and my romantic orientation better than I do... sounds likely.  
Morgana didn't hear mom as soon as she fled the room. "You will be cured by tomorrow, I swear to Jesus," she whispered.  
The other day Morgause accompanied Morgana on her way home. They were so jolly... for the last time in Morgana's life. They were standing in front of Morgana's house. Morgana laid her lips on Morgause's. Suddenly, with the squeeking of the brakes a car stopped by the pavement. Four guys stepped out of it. Morgana had an eerie feeling. Absentmindedly she wrapped her fingers around Morgause's forearm so tightly she left white marks. Morgause pushed Morgana behind her protectively: "What do you think you're doing here? Leave us alone!" The leader of the men smiled... but his grin was cold and cruel: "I just want her," he pointed his index finger to Morgana. "Well," uttered Morgause, clenching her fists, "but you cannot have her!"  
It was quick. Morgause was beaten down, nasty wounds covering her body. Morgana was captured and taken.  
Morgana tried to defend, but the men were so strong she couldn't resist. She bellowed in her rage. Poor girl... brought to her bigot mother, coerced to partake in act which disgusts her... violated.

* * *

Morgana lays in her bed, crying. Broken. Violated. Stripped off of her dignity. Hence drowning in grim grudge - she hates herself for not being strong enough. She tries to obtain her grief, missing poor Morgause. She will never see her again.  
Morgause, covered with scars, stands on the pavement in front of Morgana's house. She tries to obtain her self-loathing. I let my beloved one down, she thinks. I wasn't strong enough and I abandoned her in her darkest hour. Her sadness fluctuates like the sun and the moon. One minute she's energic and full of hate, the next she's pure gloom. I still see the stars in her eyes and in the morning sky. I never ought to look in her face again. And with these dismal thoughts on her mind Morgause walks away to let her self-loathing to consume her and never to return.

"They strip you off your dignity!"  
\- Arch Enemy (You Will Know My Name)


End file.
